¡Qué tipo tan raro!
by Hino Jaganshi Minamino
Summary: Un encuentro un poco extraño, ¿quién será ese tipo tan raro?


Este es el primer crossover que leí. Su autora es Daga y es de Caballeros del Zodiaco y Dragon Ball Z. Está tal y como lo encontré. Espero que les guste.

* * *

¡QUÉ TIPO TAN RARO!

(crossover de los Caballeros del Zodiaco y Dragon Ball Z)

Por Daga

_Dedicado a dos buenas escritoras, Bárbara y Conchita Checa, que inspiraron este cuento... (Bueno, la verdad es que les copié la idea)_

Luego de una noche de arduo trabajo en la discoteca, Milo de Escorpión logra despertar a duras penas. Se ha perdido el desayuno y¡caramba, también el almuerzo. Cuando sale de su casa, dispuesto a buscar algo qué comer, descubre con asombro a un desconocido que está flotando en el aire, con aspecto desorientado.

-¡Ey, tú! -grita el caballero de oro-. ¡Baja de ahí¡Aquí sólo se permite caminar!

El otro lo mira con sorpresa, pero obedece y desciende a pocos pasos de Milo. Es un sujeto no muy alto que digamos, de cabello negro y revuelto, con entradas muy marcadas; lleva un traje azul de una sola pieza, bastante ceñido, botas y guantes blancos y la armadura más simple y poco impresionante que Milo ha visto en toda su vida.

-¿Y por qué sólo se puede caminar?

-Eh... pues... es la costumbre aquí.

Vegeta (sí, adivinaron, es él) se encoge de hombros.

-Una costumbre bastante tonta, si hay que subir a pie todo esto hasta la cumbre de la montaña.

-En eso estamos de acuerdo, pero no hay manera de arreglarlo. Bueno¿se puede saber quién eres y a qué dios sirves?

Vegeta arruga el ceño, están hablando en griego y él no está muy seguro de qué es lo que quiere decir Milo.

-¿Kami-sama¿Estás hablando de él?

Recordando, de alguna conversación con Seiya, el dato de que "Kami" es "dios" en japonés (cualquier dios de cualquier religión) y que "sama" es la forma más respetuosa de decir "señor" (aplicable solamente a dioses y grandes maestros), Milo logra traducirse a sí mismo "Kami-sama" como "El Señor Dios".

-Sí, probablemente. Si eres japonés, debes venir en nombre de Izanami, Amaterasu o Susanoo...

-Ni soy japonés, ni conozco a ninguno de esos y, definitivamente, no soy sirviente de nadie. Me llamo Vegeta...

Otra palabra en japonés y, casualmente, es parte del escaso vocabulario de Milo en ese idioma: "vegetal". El caballero de oro ríe a carcajadas hasta que las lágrimas le resbalan por las mejillas. Eso disgusta a Vegeta, cuyo ki se dispara automáticamente. El repentino cambio no pasa inadvertido para Milo, que deja de reírse cuando se da cuenta de que en el "cosmos" de Vegeta no aparece ningún emblema, es pura y simple energía, y energía colérica.

-Vaya, pero si hablabas en serio, no perteneces a ninguna divinidad, ni tienes una constelación protectora...

-¿"Constelación protectora"¿Y cómo iba a protegerme un grupo de estrellas que forman un dibujo imaginario únicamente desde la perspectiva de la Tierra? Para eso tendría que empezar por ser terrícola...

-¿Eres extraterrestre? -Milo está riéndose de nuevo-. ¡Ya lo decía yo¡Sólo te falta ser verde o gris para encajar con la descripción que dan en "Terror en el cielo"¿Estás maquillado?

-...

Celeste, Amelia y Charlie, tres de los escorpiones favoritos de Milo se sorprenden al ver volar a su dueño. El golpe de Vegeta le ha hecho atravesar varias paredes y aterrizar dentro de la piscina, que, por coincidencia, está sin agua. Milo se queda en el fondo de la piscina unos segundos, contemplando el paso vertiginoso de las doce constelaciones zodiacales (traducción: se quedó viendo estrellitas), pero se repone enseguida y sale de ahí. Vegeta entra poco después, frotándose la mano derecha, que se le ha entumecido.

-Vaya que tienes la cara dura -dice, sin intención de hacer un doble sentido-. Ahora que ya se te pasó el ataque de comediante, tal vez tengas el suficiente sentido común como para ayudar a un extranjero que no conoce la zona.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres? -dice Milo, contemplándolo desde la gran altura que le proporcionan los cincuenta o sesenta centímetros de diferencia que hay entre uno y otro-. ¡Si pretendes hacerle daño a la diosa Atena, te advierto que todos sus caballeros lucharemos hasta la muerte por ella¡Ya lo hemos hecho antes!

Vegeta suspira, con algo de desesperación.

-Si todos sus caballeros son de tu mismo calibre, la tal Atena no tiene de qué preocuparse. ¡Hasta Cell se lo pensaría dos veces antes que tener que tratar con semejante partida de idiotas!

-...

Ahora es Vegeta quien atraviesa varias paredes y termina su vuelo involuntario chocando contra un árbol. El árbol cruje y cae, partido en dos. Mientras Vegeta (bastante trabajosamente) logra ponerse en pie, Milo llega hasta ahí, frotándose la mano derecha.

-¿Quieres más? -pregunta el caballero de oro.

Vegeta va a contestar, pero entonces recuerda el motivo que lo llevó hasta el Santuario.

-¿Qué hora es?

Desconcertado, Milo sólo acierta a señalarle el reloj de las Doce Casas.

-¡Las dos¡Voy a llegar tarde! -exclama Vegeta.

-¿A dónde?

-A una fiesta de cumpleaños.

Vegeta saca un papel y lee lo que tiene escrito, con cara de preocupación, antes de dirigirse de nuevo a Milo.

-Estoy buscando la casa de una tal Afrodita de Piscis...

-Un tal.

-¿Eh?

-Afrodita es un "él", no una "ella".

-¿Seguro? Con semejante nombre...

-La verdad es que ninguno de los que lo conocemos está seguro, pero nadie quiere averiguarlo. Eh... aún faltan varios meses para el cumpleaños de Afrodita.

-No vengo por él, ella o lo que sea. Ni siquiera lo conozco. Estoy aquí porque me recomendaron su florería y quiero comprar un ramo de rosas para mi esposa; hoy es su cumpleaños.

-Ah, ya veo... E- es tres casas más allá, subiendo las escaleras; no puedes perderte, tiene dos peces sobre la puerta y es la casa que está justo antes del palacio...

-Gracias.

Vegeta emprende el vuelo.

-¡Espera! -grita Milo-. ¡Ya te dije que tienes que ir a pie!

-¿Ah, sí¿Y quién se lo va a explicar a mi esposa si llego tarde hoy?

"¡Qué tipo tan raro!", piensa Milo, mientras empieza a reparar los destrozos de su casa, luego de tranquilizar a los escorpiones.

"¡Qué tipo tan raro!", piensa Vegeta, mientras cuenta las casas que le faltan para llegar a la del florista que tanto le recomendó Milk.

**Fin**


End file.
